Saranghae
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Semua karena aku cinta padamu


❤ ❤ **SARANGHAE **❤ ❤

Cast : **KYUMIN -_GenderSwitch-_  
><strong>

*Story begin~~

**_-SUNGMIN SIDE-_**

Berada di tengah semilir angin yang menyapu wajahku, membiarkan angin mengibas rambutku yg tergerai, membuatku tenang dan damai menikmati indahnya pemandangan pantai yang terasa mencuci segala pikiranku tentangnya. Menyesapi suara deruan ombak yang masuk ke indera pendengarku, membuatku merasakan nyaman.

Memejamkan mata sejenak merasakan kaki yang tanpa alas menginjak(?) butiran-butiran pasir putih yang terbentang luas di sepanjang pesisir pantai.

Nyaman aku merasa nyaman dengan keadaanku sekarang lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku disini dengan kesendirian merombak dan menata kembali hatiku yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah memeluk tubuhku yang mulai merasakan dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangku.

Aku melangkah menapaki butiran pasir yang membentuk jejak kaki milikku, aku melemah, kenikmatan semilir angin hanya sementara dapat terhasrat dalam tubuhku, aku hanya sanggup menunduk memandangi kakiku yang sudah berbaur dengan pasir yang melekat dikulit kakiku.

"Kenapa kau disini…?"

Suara itu…suara itu mengintrupsi semua lamunanku, suara yang begitu aku rindukan, aku menoleh sejenak meyakini suara yang terdengar lirih oleh deruan ombak yang besar.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku, bahkan semakin mendekatiku sorot matanya menggambarkan kemarahan, semakin ia maju selangkah, aku semakin mundur selangkah, kumohon sudah cukup jangan sakiti aku lagi, sayang ucapan ini hanya sanggup ku ucapkan dalam hati.

Ia semakin mendekat dan berlari kearahku dengan pakaian yang masih terlihat lengkap dengan _stelan_ jas miliknya, mau apa dia, untuk apalagi dia mencariku.

"MAU APA KAU…?" bentakku padanya, biar…biar dia rasakan hatiku yang masih sakit karena keputusannya yang memutuskanku secara sepihak tanpa aku tahu alasan yang jelas.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sungmin-ah…, kau salah paham…".

Ia semakin mendekat dan ia menarik tanganku sehingga bisa memeluk tubuhku erat, hangat…tubuhnya begitu hangat…, aku memukul-mukul dada bidang miliknya meronta agar ia segera melepaskan kekangan ini padaku, walau harum tubuhnya begitu aku rindukan tapi sayangnya ia bukan milikku lagi, ia sudah memmutuskanku, menghancurkan hatiku.

Semakin aku memberontak dalam pelukannya semakin kuat ia mengekang tubuhku, dan mau tak mau membuatku pasrah menerima keadaan yang menyakitkan bagiku.

"Kenapa kau pergi hah…?", suaranya parau terdengar seperti ingin menangis, hei kenapa kau yang ingin menangis bukankah kau yang memutuskanku.

"KENAPA KAU YANG MENANGIS, LEPASKAN AKU..!", aku tak sanggup harus terus menyesapi wewangian dari tubuhnya yang selalu aku inginkan.

Ia melepas pelukannya padaku setelah aku mendorong kuat tubuhnya, ia memandang marah kearahku namun terselip kesedihan di sinar matanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memutuskan hubungann kita, dengarkan aku dulu Sungmin-ah aku bisa jelaskan semuanya…"

"APA…APA YANG INGIN KAU JELASKAN HAH…"

"Cukup Kyu, Cukup kau mempermainkan perasaanku, kau anggap apa aku ini bagimu…?", di sela ucapanku terselip isakan yang terdengar lirih menyayat hati, hatiku sakit Kyu, sakit kau permainkan seperti ini.

"Kau salah Sungmin-ah, komohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu…"

"apa..apa yang harus kudengar darimu Kyu, cukup..cukup kau mempermainkan hatiku seperti ini Kyu…hiks…" isakan serta kemarahanku melebur menjadi satu menyampaikan kepahitan yang kurasakan.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearahku aku semakin mundur mencoba menghindar dari tatapan mata obsidian yang terlihat marah padaku, namun sayangnya aku terperanjat oleh pohon besar yang menjadi pembatas langkahku.

Kyuhyun menghampit tubuhku dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, matanya masih tajam menatap mataku, sungguh aku takut melihat tatapan mata yang terkesan kasar bagiku.

"Kau tahu, kau itu terlalu keras kepala sampai tidak bisa mendengar, bahkan melihat dengan jelas situasi saat ini…", ucapannya di selangi dengan gemeretak gigi yang berbunyi mengimbangi setiap ucapannya yang berbentuk kekesalan.

Aku hanya menunduk malu, benar mungkin dia benar aku tidak pernah bertanya apa alasannya memutuskanku sepihak, walau aku sadar terkadang sifatku terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakan dan terkadang tidak pernah mengerti dirinya, aku hanya diam tak bergeming mencoba mendengar segala penjelasan yang nantinya akan menyakitkan hatiku.

"_babo…_" Kyuhyun menoel(?) dahiku dengan telunjuknya, apa maksudnya.

"Lihat aku Cho Sungmin…", ia menyentuh wajahku, namun dengan cepat kutepis dengan kasar.

"Jangan panggil aku Cho, margaku Lee…" bentakku dengan menatap sangar padanya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum getir melihat sikap dinginku ini padanya.

"Kau menolak perasaan dihatimu, kau masih mencintaiku bukan…!" nada bicaranya seperti mengejek kearahku, apa maksud ucapannya, apa dia mau mempermainkanku lagi.

"Jangan permainkan perasaanku Kyu, lebih baik sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri", ucapan kasar terlontar jelas dari mulutku, mungkin ini gambaran rasa sakitku padanya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat membuatku memberontak kuat untuk melepas genggaman kasar darinya namun apa daya kekuatanku tak lebih kuat darinya, Kyuhyun mmelonggarkan kekangan tangannya padaku, dan mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas kanan miliknya, aku sempat merasa aneh dengan sikapnya namun sedetik kemudian aku merasakan menyentuh sesuatu dari dalam saku itu, kotak iya.., bentuknya kotak.

"Apa itu…?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan singkat dariku, senyum yang begitu tulus tergambar jelas dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tanganku bersamaan dengan ia yang mencoba mengambil benda kotak kecil yang sempat tersentuh olehku. Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku perlahan ia membuka kotak kecil merah itu tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku terperangah mendapati hal yang seperti mimpi bagiku, apa ini sebuah lamaran atau sebuah cincin perpisahan, atau…, entahlah…

Aku hanya menatap cincin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, aku masih belum mengerti dengan maksud dan niat Kyuhyun yang begitu berlawanan dengan keputusannya kemarin.

"Andai kau tidak langsung emosi menanggapi ucapanku itu, mungkin tidak akan ada pertengkaran seperti ini diantara kita…"

"Aku bukan memutuskanmu saat itu, aku hanya mengatakan tinggalkan aku sendiri bukan untuk menghindarimu, tapi aku sedang mempersiapkan semua ini untukmu"

Aku terhenyak mendengar rentetan penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, mataku tetaap menatap lekat kilauan cincin berlian yang begitu indah.

Kyuhyun menarik wajahku untuk dapat menatap wajah beserta matanya secara intens, mata itu mata yang memperlihatkan keseriusan pada setiap ucapan yang ia keluarkan, ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"_Saranghae_ Sungmin-ah, _cheongmal saranghae_…", Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin berlian itu dijari manisku yang terlihat sangat brkilau indah.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya denganku dan perlahan namun pasti ia menciumku yang akhirnya membuatku menutup mata meresapi ciuman manis nan hangat yang tersalur hanya sebatas cinta bukan nafsu, ciuman serta lumatan kecil ia berikan padaku, menyesapi bibirku yang hanya pasrah menerima semua perlakuannya.

Kyuhyun semakin menekan tengkukku memperdalam pagutan bibir yang menyatu bersamaan dengan kehangatan tubuh yang mulai berpelukan erat, dan ketersediaan udara membuatnya melepas ciuman diantara kami.

Aku hanya memeluknya erat menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah memerah diantara ceruk lehernya, aku tidak menyangka ia bisa seromantis ini, Kyuhyun bersikap sangat manis denganku.

"Sekarang tidak marah lagikan…", tanyanya dan hanya ku jawab dengan anggukanku diceruk lehernya namun perlahan aku mulai mencium dan menyesapi leher jenjang Kyuhyun bukan berbuat nakal hanya saja aku suka aroma tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Hei kau mulai menggodaku hhmmm…", Kyuhyun tersenyum genit menggodaku yang akhirnya membuatku malu dan merasakan panas diwajahku.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita habiskan berdua saja ne…", dasar, ia tahu saja melampiaskan kerinduanku pada aroma tubuhnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memainkan kancing jas miliknya mencoba menggodaanya sekaligus menutupi wajahku yang sudah terasa panas, padahal angin pantai masih terus mmenyapu wajahku.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahku dan memandang lekat pada pancaran mataku.

"menikahlah denganku Cho Sungmin…"

Nafasku tercekat mendengarnya…mendengarnya yang saat ini sedang melamarku apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab iya sebagai jawabannya…"

Aku hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya yang sekali lagi menggodaku, Kyuhyun memelukku erat dan membawaku pergi yang masih dalam pelukannya, kesebuah tempat yang akan menjadi persinggahan kami malam ini untuk melepas kesalahpahaman serta kemarahan yang membuatku harus menahan hasrat rindu pada tubuhnya.

Maaf aku sudah salah paham padamu Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae… ❤ ❤

-END-

Gomawo, dimohonkan untuk RnRnya...


End file.
